1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method of performing photolithography processing on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or the like to form a predetermined resist pattern on the substrate, a computer-readable storage medium and a substrate processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photolithography processing in manufacture, for example, of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto, for example, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) to form a resist film, exposure processing of exposing the resist film to a predetermined pattern, post-exposure baking processing (hereinafter, referred to as “PEB processing”) of perform heating in order to accelerate the chemical reaction of the resist film after the exposure, a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer.
The above-described resist pattern is used to determine a pattern form of a processing film thereunder and thus needs to be formed in an exact dimension. For this end, it has been proposed that photolithography processing is performed to form a resist pattern on the wafer, the dimension of the resist pattern is measured and, based on the dimension measurement result, for example, the heating temperature of the PEB processing or the like is corrected to make the dimension of the resist pattern appropriate. In this case, the correction of the heating temperature is performed, for example, by correcting the temperature of a thermal plate for mounting and heating the wafer thereon. For example, a heater generating heat by power feeding is embedded in the thermal plate, so that the thermal plate is adjusted to a predetermined temperature by adjusting the temperature of the heater (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-228816).